izombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Salivation Army
Salivation Army is the 19th episode of Season 2 and the 32nd episode of the series overall. It is the second part of the two-hour season finale of Season 2. It aired April 12, 2016 and had 1.22 million viewers. Plot Working together on a mission, Liv, Detective Babineaux and Major crash Vaughn's Super Max Rager party, where Rob Thomas performs a song from his solo career. Meanwhile, Blaine reaches out to Peyton for help, which does not sit well with Ravi.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20160404cw01/ Recap At her apartment, Liv is cooking Janko's brains for Major. She warns that Vaughn sent Janko, and they need Janko's soldier-for-hire skills to get the imprisoned zombies out. Major explains that he promised Natalie and the DA that he would get them unfrosted. Peyton and Ravi return, and Peyton explains that the mayor shut down the Boss task force. At the station, Clive calls Dale and asks her to call him back. He insists that he has a good reason for what he did and says that he misses her. Boss's thugs come in and tell him that someone is distributing Lucky U on the streets. They know that Don E and Chief are distributing it, and Boss figures that they're taking over Blaine's business. He tells his thugs to kill them and make it bloody, sure that he now controls all of Seattle's drug business. Peyton tells Ravi that she let the entire city down, and that her best wasn't good enough. Ravi assures her that she did fast, and manages to cheer her up. Peyton assure s him that she doesn't buy into the "nice guys finish last" trope. Liv and Major are returning home, and Major gets an invite to the stock party at Max Rager from one of his trainees. They go in and find Ravi and Peyton making out on the couch. Peyton takes Ravi into her bedroom. At Shady Plots, Don E is lamenting the fact that the DA didn't nail Boss. They hear who they figure is the deliveryman and Chief goes upstairs to help him. He falls down the stairs with a bullet in the brain, and Don E begs Boss' thugs not to kill him. He claims that Blaine is still running things, and insists that Blaine is alive. Blaine comes in, sees the thugs, and runs. One thug goes after him while the other one, Kenny, finally shoots Don E twice in the gut. Satisfied that Don E is dead, he goes after Blaine. Later, Kenny tells Boss that Blaine is still alive and had escaped. They have no idea how Blaine could still be alive after they had slit his throat, and Boss tells them to kill Blaine, cut his head off, and bring it back to him. At the morgue, Liv and Ravi tell Clive about Max Rager's secret lab. Major comes in and says that his trainee, Dr. Wyatt, returned his text. He thanks Clive for getting him out of jail and offers his hand. Clive shakes after a moment, and Major explains that the party is a lock-in at Max Rager's parking garage and has a prison theme. The gates will be closed at 10 pm and no one will be allowed in or out. Liv tells Clive that they're going to break in and free Drake and the other zombies. The elevator doesn't go all the way down, so Liv proposes that they cut off Janko's hand and use it to get past the security scanner. Major suggests that Wyatt might be sympathetic to their cause, and he could let them into going downstairs. Clive wonders how they're going to get out of the building, and Liv points out that they'll have 20 nearly invulnerable zombies with them. Clive says that he can't help them and Liv agrees, saying that it's a zombie thing. Major admits that he's not sure they can count on Wyatt. In the basement lab, Wyatt shows his co-workers two vials of Utopium that he found. Vaughn comes in to talk to Gilda, and says that Fillmore-Graves Enterprise, a private military contractor, will own Max Rager at midnight. Now Vaughn can focus on finding a cure for Gilda. She points out that he couldn't hold an elevator door open for three seconds, and Vaughn advises her to focus on the future. Gilda is more interested in learning if they've made any progress with the zombie guinea pigs. Drake and Baracus are in with the other zombies, and Drake assures the former DA that they'll find a way out. a guard brings in a full zombie and they realize that it's one of the prisoners who was near-normal a day ago. The guard asks for a volunteer, and Drake agrees rather than let someone else get taken away. The guards takes him away to test the cure. Liv and Major infiltrate the party posing as cater waiters. Wyatt doesn't show up and Liv wishes that they had taken Janko's hand. In the squad room, Clive calls Liv when she doesn't call him after they get out. He gets no answer, and goes to Max Rager. The guard refuses to let him into the party, and explains that the gate is on time-release so he couldn't open them if he wanted to. Rob Morgan and his band arrive, and the guard immediately lets them in. Clive says that he's with the band, and the guard reluctantly lets him in before closing the gate behind him. Ravi returns to Liv's house and finds Blaine going through the refrigerator. Peyton comes in and admits that she let Blaine in. They argue privately and Peyton says that Blaine is on the run and she offered him shelter. Blaine hears them, writes a note, and leaves. When Peyton and Ravi come out, they find Blaine's note telling Peyton to text her when they decide if he can stay. Clive tries to find Major among the cater waiters. Meanwhile, Major and Liv spot Wyatt and run into Vaughn with Vivian. He doesn't recognize them in their disguises, and as they move on Vivian points out that the waiters are packing real guns. Peyton texts Blaine but gets no response. Kenny and his associate arrive and knock Ravi out. When Ravi wakes up, Kenny tells him to tell Blaine that they have Peyton. If the police get involved then they'll kill her. Vaughn introduces Rob Thomas and his band, and he notices Clive in the crowd. Meanwhile, Liv and Major spot Wyatt and approach him. He and his associates go to the stairwell. Clive sees Liv and Major and follows them. In the stairwell, Wyatt is handing out the Utopium he found to his friends. They drink Super Max and Wyatt immediately turns into a zombie. Clive catches up to Liv and Major, and they head downstairs. Vaughn and his armed security guards come up behind them and Vaughn tells his guards to take them down and throw them into the cells. However, the zombie Wyatt and his zombie friends attack the guards, ripping out their brains, and Liv and the others head down. In the main room, the zombies start chewing their way through the audience. Rob sees them and stares in horror. At the gate, the guard hears the screaming and a few seconds later, the panicked guests come running up. The guard refuses to open the gate, and the zombies start attacking the guests. Terrified, the guard runs off. Liv explains to Clive about the full zombies, and he gives her a gun. Thanks to Janko's brain, she knows how to handle it. Major grabs a fire axe Liv tells Clive that the only brains the zombies want are human ones. They hear the guests screaming and the trio takes the elevator up to help. They find corpses everywhere and start checking for survivors. Blaine comes back and wakes Ravi up, and Ravi tells him what happened. He says that Boss figures that Blaine will turn himself in to save Peyton, and explains that Blaine and Peyton were involved before Blaine lost his memories. Blaine wonders what he should do. The trio finds Rob Thomas dead among the corpses. Major finds a security guard's hand and chops it off. They hear more screaming and go to help the survivors. The zombies chase a guard in, and they spot Clive. Liv and Major take them out, and the trio takes refuge in an office. They're low on ammo and Clive can't get a signal. Ravi and Blaine go to Shady Plots and find Chief's corpse. There's no sign of Don E except a blood trail, and Blaine opens a case with guns. He tells Ravi that he's not coming, but Ravi says that he is knows about guns from playing MMORPGs and Blaine lets him have one gun. Among the weapons is the IR goggles that Major used as the Chaos Killer. One zombie breaks through the roof of the office and Clive kills it. Liv suggests that she scratch Clive and turn him into one of them rather than one of the full zombies. Ravi and Blaine drive to Boss' headquarters, and Blaine says that he's going to scout around the place. He assures Ravi that he won't go in without him and leaves. Inside, Kenny tells the others that they're expecting company. He discovers that Peyton managed to grab a letter opener and takes it away from her. As Ravi waits for Blaine to come back, the lights go out in the building. Inside, Blaine takes out one thug and Kenny and the other return fire. Using the IR goggles, Blaine spots his targets. Ravi braces himself and finally goes in. Kenny grabs Peyton as a shield, but in the dark Blaine easily picks him off. Ravi comes in and finds Blaine hugging Peyton. The zombies continue dropping through the ceiling, and Liv uses up her last round. She warns Clive that they don't have enough time to argue, but he refuses. Vivian arrives and guns down the zombies, and then introduces herself. The trio introduces themselves, and Vivian explains that she's the new owner. Liv says that they're heading down, claiming that there are more survivors. Vivian sees the severed hand and gives them more guns, and says that she's heading for the surface. In the elevator, Liv uses the severed hand to take the elevator to the secret lab. They find the cells with the Romeros--the full zombies that haven't gotten brains. Gilda calls to Liv and says that she knows who they're looking for. She offers to access the control panels to get them to the prisoners, and says that they're all on the other side. Liv agrees and Gilda gives them the security code to open her cell. She then opens the door leading to the prisoners, but Vaughn enters the observation room and closes the door before Major and Gilda can follow Clive and Liv through. Liv and Clive find the prisoners but Drake isn't there. The failed cure zombies are in the next cell... and Drake is now one of them. Liv tries to get through to Drake, but he doesn't respond. Liv says that she needs one more minute. Vaughn watches Liv and Clive on the security cameras and tells Vaughn that Liv had a boyfriend. Bored, he opens the door to Drake's cell. The other Romero attacks Clive, who manages to shoot it in the head. Drake grabs Clive and tries to crack open his skull, and Liv finally shoots Drake in the head. She stares at Drake in horror, just as they realize Vaughn is pumping gas into the room. Liv tells them to go, but Clive tells her to use her brains. In the lab, Vaughn tells Gilda that her chances for a cure are escaping. Gilda wonders if her father ever cared about her, and Vaughn screams at her for making the moment about her. He complains that he's going to lose a billion dollars and his reputation, rants about Major betraying him and releasing the remaining Romeros. They head for Vaughn, ignoring Major and Gilda because they're zombies, and Vaughn realizes that Major is dead. Disgusted, he starts pumping poison gas in. Major shoots Vaughn's hand through the glass, and hacks away at the glass. Vaughn stumbles into the elevator, but the hand print scanner doesn't recognize his wounded hand. Major pries open the doors and pries open the roof hatch, and says that the Romeros will be there any second. He crawls up and hands Vaughn the fire axe, and then closes the hatch as the zombies break in. Liv and Clive get the prisoners upstairs, and Liv prepares to head back down to get Major. The elevator doors open, revealing that Vaughn killed all of the zombies except Gilda. As Gilda runs, Major drops down through the hatch and shoots her dead. He hugs Liv, who says that she killed Drake. Clive prepares to call it in, and Liv suggests that they blame it all on Super Max. Meanwhile, Major asks the other prisoners if they saw Natalie. Baracus says that a guard led Natalie away and never brought her back. Armed soldiers arrive to collect the prisoners and say that they take their orders from Vivian. The soldier confirms that she's in the parking garage, and Liv goes down to talk to her. When she goes down, she finds Vivian and her soldiers eating the corpses' brains. Vivian asks Liv if she's ready to do her part for the kind. She wants Liv to help them take on the people who will try to stop the zombies from taking over. Cast Starring *Rose McIver as Olivia Moore *Malcolm Goodwin as Clive Babineaux *Rahul Kohli as Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti *Robert Buckley as Major Lilywhite *David Anders as Blaine DeBeers Guest Starring *Aly Michalka as Peyton Charles *Rob Thomas as Himself *Eddie Jemison as Stacey Boss *Greg Finley as Drake Holloway *Leanne Lapp as Rita *Bryce Hodgson as Don Eberhard *Chad Krowchuk as Dr. Wyatt *Kurt Evans as Floyd Baracus *Colin Lawrence as Janko *Andrea Savage as Vivian Stoll *Steven Weber as Vaughn Du Clark Co-Starring *Natalie Farrow as Ginger *Raf Rogers as Vlad *Jason Simpson as Howard *Bradley Stryker as Kenny *Andre Tricoteux as Chief *Ivan Vladikovic as Singing Soldier *Paul Lazenby as Dick Guard *Keith Dallas Blackman as Prison Screw *Nathan Mitchell as Squad Leader *Shaine Jones as Second Squad Member *Garett Bullock as Tatted Lab Tech *Braye Dial as Head Waiter *Jacob Brkopac as Cater Waiter *Ted Cole as Tim Addis *Antonio Cayonne as Colin Andrews Zombie Traits/Skills Liv *'Janko' - Handling guns Major *'Unknown' - Playing the drums *'Janko' - Handling guns Brain Food *"Jankos Rancheros" (Liv cooks Janko's brains —soldier for hire— into huevos rancheros for herself and Major at breakfast.) Comic Panel Titles *JANKOS RANCHEROS *OTHER PLUCKERS *ALIVE AND TRICKING *THREE’S COMPANY, BOO *STAIRWAY TO HELL *EMOTIONAL RESCUE *DRAKE-ING UP IS HARD TO DO Title Meaning *'Salivation Army' - The use of the term of the Christian domination Salvation Army, with the bonus meaning of Vivian and Fillmore-Graves being salvation to the zombies of the city of Seattle (bonus, could be Liv and the Gang being salvation to several people at the party). Gallery 219EpisodeStill01.png 219EpisodeStill02.png 219EpisodeStill03.png 219EpisodeStill04.png 219EpisodeStill05.png 219EpisodeStill06.png 219EpisodeStill07.png 219EpisodeStill08.png 219EpisodeStill09.png 219EpisodeStill10.png 219EpisodeStill11.png 219EpisodeStill12.png Videos IZombie 2x18 "Dead Beat" 2x19 "Salivation Army" Extended Promo (HD) Season Finale References Category:Season Finale Category:Season 2 Episodes